


grateful for you

by flowerdrips



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tickle Fights, uzumaki family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdrips/pseuds/flowerdrips
Summary: “Hinata, do you think the kids hate me?” Naruto asked out of nowhere.





	grateful for you

**Author's Note:**

> for @takigakure on tumblr, my very dear friend. i love you so much kc! here's some uzumaki family fluff for you~ i'm sorry for the inevitable grammatical errors in here, i really just wanted to fic a cute scene with these dorks.

“Hinata, do you think the kids hate me?” Naruto asked out of nowhere.

 

Hinata was sitting on their bed, reading a magazine when he popped that question. She could tell it was bothering him; his eyebrows were furrowed and his body was slumped against a chair. _How long was this on his mind?_ She wondered, then she put her magazine down.

 

“Honey,” a small smile settled on her lips, “Of course not.”

 

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples, “Do you see the way Boruto talks to me? It’s like… I’m a horrible person.”

 

“He wants to spend time with you,” Hinata replied. “It’s got absolutely nothing to do with your character. It’s understandable. You’re busy.”

 

Naruto was still not satisfied. He shifted in the chair he was sitting in across the room from her. It was an old chair, however, he liked to read books or go through paperwork here when his office started to feel too crowded. Often times, a change of scenery helped with his burden of paperwork. He was really trying his best. It had been about 4 months since he was announced Hokage. It was even an adjustment to _him_ —this had been his dream for _who knows how long_ , and he **finally** had it. Yet, this issue rose when he started to come home extremely late or pull all-nighters at the office. He secretly wondered if Hinata was starting to resent him as well.

 

As quickly as he thought this, it was silenced  when he felt Hinata’s lips press against his forehead. How did he not hear her walk over?

 

“You are an excellent father and husband, Naruto. Please don’t forget that,” her hands wove through his hair and she rested hers on top of his.

 

God, he loved her so much.

He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a _huge_ kiss—he felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up from the chair he was sitting in, walking her over to the bed.

 

“Hey, does this remind you of something?” He asked, grinning.

 

“Oh, Naruto!” she laughed. “How could I forget?”

 

She laughed even _more_ when he plopped her (gently) onto the bed, and started to tickle at her sides.

 

“Hinata,” he said, laughing along with her, “you’re so cute when you’re being tickled.”

 

Hinata, still laughing, hid her face behind her hands, “Narut _ooo_!”

 

Naruto stopped and put his fists up playfully, still laughing, “Come on, Hinata! Are you going to put up a fight or what?”

 

Hinata peeked through her fingers and smiled, then quickly tackled him down. She tickled him at his sides, as well as his neck since she knew that was a special spot for him.

  
Naruto’s laugh roared throughout the house—so much so that, promptly Himawari darted in and then Boruto.

 

“Mom and Dad?!” Himawari gasped, “what’s going on?!”

 

Boruto’s eyes lightened up when he saw the scene. He grabbed Himawari’s hand and yelled, “Tickle fight!”

 

Hinata gasped playfully, “Come on, Boruto and Himawari. Show us what you’ve got!”

 

Boruto and Himawari climbed up onto the bed and tackled both of their parents down—the entire Uzumaki family was now in a fit of laughter as the attack continued.

 

Naruto looked at his family— _his_ family—as this went on. He smiled and scooped them all up into one giant hug.

 

He completely forgot what he was worried about before.


End file.
